Y Por Tanto
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Un accidente, una separación, dos corazones rotos, sus encuentros aún más dolorosos. Shizuru/Natsuki One-shot


**Y por Tanto - Charles Aznavour (**nyaa~ esta canción me la enseñó mi madre uno de eso días raros que nos tocó convivir, odio los sonfics pero creo que esta canción le va re bien a mi sueño owo**)**

Gracias a**: Amane-chann **por su excelente trabajo como Beta Reader y a** Nat**, quien le dio el visto bueno a esta historia.**  
**

Yo sé muy bien

Que un día yo despertaré

Y para mí

El sol no brillará

El amor que te di

No será ya tu amor

Por mi bien, por mi bien

Y sin dolor ni llanto

Yo me alejaré

Derecho iré

Sin ganas de volver

Sin mirar para atrás

Yo quisiera borrar

Tu mirar, tu besar y tu voz, mi amor

[Coro:]

Y por tanto yo no

Te dejaré de amar

Y por tanto yo no

Te dejaré de amar

Y por tanto yo no

Te dejaré de amar

Y por tanto...

Te dejaré

Sin lágrimas y sin gritar

Más temblará

El fondo de mi piel

Me veré libre al fin

Y el reposo hallaré

Por mi bien, por mi bien

Yo me iré

A otro cielo y país

Para olvidar

Tu frialdad cruel

Y mis manos que están

Hoy repletas de ti

Buscarán, soñarán

Y tendrán otro amor...

[Coro]

Será mejor

Que pueda una razón tener

Que ahogue en mí

Mis ansias de querer

Y encontrar libertad

Para mi corazón

Por mi bien, por mi bien

Para soñar

A otros brazos buscaré

Y sólo así

Tu nombre olvidaré

Más tú nunca podrás a mi lado volver

Y mi mal, mi temor y el dolor quedarán

Coro

Y por tanto por tanto

Te dejaré de amar

Y por tanto por tanto

Yo no te dejaré

De amar...

**

* * *

**

**Y Por Tanto **

"¿Natsuki?" Dijo la castaña con voz vacilante no creyendo que fuera real la persona que tenía ante ella. Sus manos temblaban incontrolables, tuvo que soltar el picaporte de la puerta para sostener mejor a la pequeña niña de unos tres años que traía en sus brazos.

Natsuki también estaba sin habla, su expresión nerviosa cambió primero en sorpresa y consternación cuando vio a la pequeña en brazos de Shizuru y luego de un gran suspiro, aceptación.

"Hola, Shizuru… cuando tiempo ¿no?" Forzó una sonrisa la ojiverde.

"Hey Shiz quien era- ¿NATSUKI?" Exclamó Mai incrédula también para luego de unos segundos aventarse a los brazos de la morena sollozando.

"Agh Mai me ahogas con tus- tus- si también te extrañé" Sonrió Natsuki abrazándose igual de fuerte a su pelirroja amiga. Sus ojos cosquilleaban con lágrimas.

"¡Shizuru, es Natsuki! ¡Natsuki está bien!" Aún si soltar a la ojiverde, Mai volteó animada hacia Shizuru sacando a ésta de su ensueño.

"Na-"

"¿Qué tanto alboroto hacen chamacas?" Interrumpió una voz masculina en broma

"Ah, hola ¿Eres amiga de Mai? No nos conocemos soy Ren" Se presentó un hombre de cabello negro al darse cuenta de la visitante.

"Sí, soy-"

"Cariño podrías preparar a Sae-chan por favor" Dijo Shizuru repentinamente, pasándole a la pequeña niña castaña.

"Te acompaño" Ofreció la pelirroja queriendo darles un tiempo en privado a sus amigas. "Nos vemos luego Natsuki" Dijo Mai abrazando de nuevo a la ojiverde.

Ambas observaron retirarse a los otro dos haciendo tiempo, postergando la inminente confrontación.

'_Es una pena que no tenga los ojos de Shizuru'_pensaba con melancolía la morena al observar los grandes ojos negros de la niña.

Mientras Natsuki se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, Shizuru analizaba la apariencia de su amiga. Estaba bastante delgada y tenía una apariencia frágil, su tez clara tenía un tono aun más pálido, sus hermosos ojos habían perdido su vivaz fuego y tenían ojeras, observó Shizuru sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

'…_De nuevo despierto… para encontrar que lo perdí todo'_ lamentaba en su mente Natsuki aun sin mirar a la castaña.

"¿Q-qué te pasó Natsuki?" La voz de Shizuru se entrecortaba con sus lágrimas. Por fin la morena se armó de valor para mirar a su antiguo amor.

"Pasaron muchas cosas, Shizuru" Los ojos verdes de Natsuki se posaron en el vientre expandido de su ex – compañera.

* * *

A pesar de todo el torbellino de emociones negativas, Natsuki se vio riendo ante la reacción de las demás Ex – HiMES cuando la vieron de nuevo. Sobre todo la acción de Nao fue la que más la conmovió, cuando la pelirroja de ojos verdes la reconoció, se tiró a sus brazos del mismo modo que Mai para luego quedar petrificada al darse cuenta de su actuación fuera de carácter pero antes de lograr separarse del abrazo, Natsuki le devolvió el gesto con sinceridad y Nao no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas.

Midori como siempre con su exaltado carácter le demostró lo mucho que la había extrañado y Natsuki se sorprendió al saber que había dejado de perseguir a su antiguo profesor, quien amaba profundamente a su esposa y ahora estaba en una relación con Yohko.

Akane y Kazuya, con sus tres hijos también la hicieron sentir bienvenida y Mai y Tate sorprendieron a Natsuki con su hijo de 5 años. Incluso aun cuando se suponía era una de las típicas reuniones de ex – HiMES, Chie y Aoi se encontraban presentes y eran parte del grupo que sabia la verdad de los eventos que ocurrieron. Las otras chicas no pudieron asistir pues se encontraban en otros sitios.

"Oi, Na- Kuga ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Se atrevió a preguntar Nao lo que todos querían saber durante el almuerzo.

"Baka, ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya olvidaste mi nombre?" Comentó bromeando la morena dándole una de sus sonrisas ladeadas altaneras que tanto extrañaban las chicas. Nao le devolvió la sonrisa y Natsuki podía ver cómo los ojos de la pelirroja se humedecieron. Después de todo lo que habían pasado en Fuuka, ambas habían forjado una amistad, tenían mucho en común y eso las acercó.

"Hablando en serio Natsuki-san, ¿Qué sucedió? Desapareciste tan repentinamente" Intervino Akane, las demás afirmaron con la cabeza. Shizuru, quien se encontraba sentada frente a Natsuki, la observaba intensamente con rostro estoico pero la ojiverde podía distinguir desolación en sus ojos marrones.

"No nos diste oportunidad de despedirnos Natsuki-chan" Gimoteo Midori. De pronto el lloriqueo de la pequeña castaña sentada en el regazo de su madre interrumpió la plática.

"No te preocupes, yo la cambio amor" Ofreció el esposo de Shizuru tomando a su hija. Sabía que se discutiría algo que no le correspondía saber a él. Después de unos minutos en silencio la antigua dueña de Duran comenzó su relato.

"Regresaba de la escuela cuando noté que un auto me perseguía. No quería guiarlo hasta la casa por eso decidí perderlo pero era demasiado insistente así que salí de la ciudad, fue una tontería haber hecho eso pero yo me sentía confiada pues conocía bastante bien las carreteras de Fuuka… de haber sabido que mi presunción me costaría tan caro…" Le dio una mirada furtiva a Shizuru "No le pude esquivar, apenas le vi venir… la tipa no tenía intenciones de sobrevivir"

"¡¿Quién- por qué?" Preguntó horrorizada Shizuru. Las demás HiMES compartían el sentimiento.

"Primer Distrito" Dijo Natsuki, todos los presentes palidecieron ante aquellas palabras, la castaña comenzó a temblar.

"La única sobreviviente del Primer Distrito, según me enteré luego" Ofreció la morena para calmar a su amiga.

"…Salió en las noticias, se encontró un carro completamente destrozado junto a los restos de una motocicleta en las afueras de la ciudad…" Comentó Chie con voz apagada.

"¡Te busqué en todos los hospitales y clínicas, con la policía, en todos lados pero no había rastros de ti!" Exclamó exasperada Shizuru, Natsuki la miró con compasión.

"Yamada me encontró primero, lo cual fue lo mejor, Shizuru"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Natsuki?" Bramó la castaña con lágrimas de ira en su rostro.

"Si me hubieras visto en el estado que me encontraba te hubiera causado más dolor…" Contestó la ojiverde recordando los reportes médicos que había leído de su condición, tenia suerte de haber salido con vida. Las compañeras presentes trataban de digerir la información.

"Desapareciste sin rastro alguno, ¿Qué más doloroso puede ser que no saber que sucedió contigo? ¡Pudiste haber muerto y no me hubiera enterado Natsuki! Todo este tiempo creí que por mi culpa…" No pudo terminar su discurso Shizuru, su llanto se lo impidió.

"…lo siento, Shizuru" Susurró la morena cabizbaja aguantando lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no nos dijo nada el tal Yamada?" Preguntó suavemente Mai.

"No estaba seguro de si habían más miembros del Primer Distrito, tenía que asegurarse o también ustedes correrían peligro"

"Y luego que supiste que ya no había peligro ¿Por qué no nos contactaste?" Intervino Nao.

"No podía, estaba en coma" Susurró la morena, interceptando la mirada dolida de Shizuru continuó. "No era seguro que despertara esta vez"

"¿Esta vez?" Habló por primera vez Yohko.

"Es otra historia" Se encogió de hombros la ojiverde.

"¿Cuándo erm saliste del coma?" Cuestionó con cautela Mai

"Hace aproximadamente un año y medio" Exhalando pesadamente continuo antes de que la interrumpan con preguntas "Estaba en rehabilitación, después de casi 5 años en coma"

"¿Quién cuidó de ti Natsuki?" Pregunto suavemente Shizuru.

"Yamada se encargó de todo"

"Mmm ¿Y no tienes secuelas del accidente Kuga-san?" Intervino Yohko con interés clínico.

"Tsk, tengo más metal en mi cuerpo que mi Ducati, con eso digo todo"

"¿En el aspecto psicológico?" Volvió a cuestionar la doctora, Natsuki no contestó enseguida y se veía bastante incómoda. Sintiendo su malestar, Shizuru intervino.

"Creo que es suficiente información por hoy, dejemos descansar a Natsuki" Y nadie se opuso ante la castaña.

* * *

Después de despedir a sus amigas, Shizuru convenció a Natsuki de quedarse a dormir en el cuarto extra que tenían, había mucho que platicar. No le quedó de otra a la morena más que aceptar.

"Le pusiste Saeko" Comentó distraídamente la ojiverde observando a la pequeña que peinaba en su regazo. El marido de Shizuru les había dado las buenas noches, retirándose a su cuarto y dejando a las tres platicando en la cama de Natsuki.

"Lo siento, no quise ofenderte" Se disculpó Shizuru acariciando el rostro de la pequeña sonriente. La niña había quedado hechizada con Natsuki.

"¡No! Al contrario, es un buen nombre… " Sonrió con dulzura Natsuki, la pequeña bostezaba con sueño por lo que se la dio a su madre para que la adormeciera en sus brazos.

"…Si hubiera nacido en verano, tendría otro nombre" Comentó la chica de ojos marrones desviando la mirada. Natsuki alcanzó con su mano un mechón castaño de su amiga que obstruía aquellos hermosos ojos color sangre con los que tanto había soñado.

"¿Y cuando viene el hermanito o hermanita?" Preguntó tratando de sonar jovial.

"Apenas tengo 4 meses" Se quedaron en silencio, ambas mujeres estaban heridas. "Debes estar cansada mejor te dejo dormir un rato, mañana podemos seguir" Indicó la castaña tomando a su adormilada pequeña entre sus brazos. Después de darse las buenas noches, Natsuki se encontró sola en aquel cuarto obscurecido.

La ex dueña de Duran no podía dormir, de hecho desde que salió del coma no había tenía una buena noche de descanso.

'_Secuelas psicológicas eh?'_ se burló Natsuki recordando las palabras de Yohko. _'¿Qué le iba a contestar? ¿Qué tengo terror de irme a dormir y no despertar jamás? ¿Qué cuando logro cerrar los ojos las pesadillas me invaden enseguida? ¿Qué tengo que tomar sedantes para poder descansar un par de horas? P_ensó amargamente la ojiverde.

Ahí sentada en medio de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en ellas Natsuki recordó sus tormentos y por fin dejó fluir las lágrimas que se había resistido a derramar. Levantando su rostro empapado observó sus manos y casi podía imaginarse todos los tubos y aparatos conectados a ellas. Recordó el pánico que sintió al despertar en aquel estéril cuarto oscuro y su desesperación por quitarse el tubo de su garganta que la ayudaba a respirar.

'_No de nuevo, no por favor'_ Fueron sus primeros pensamientos en aquel traumático momento. Y sí, de nuevo su historia se repetía, de nuevo le habían arrebatado años de su vida, de nuevo despertó sola… de nuevo había perdido todo aquello que significaba algo para ella.

'_Debe ser mi destino perder a todas aquellas personas importantes para mí'_ Se dijo amargamente para sí, de pronto entre llantos comenzó a reír histérica al pensar en sus amadas motocicletas. _'Oh Dios, ¡también es el destino de mis Ducati terminar como chatarra!'_ trató de calmarse respirando profundamente, no quería darle la impresión a Shizuru de que estaba loca.

"Shizuru, fue mala idea haber venido" susurró la ojiverde con su voz dolida. "Justo cuando todo iba bien entre nosotras…apenas nos habíamos cambiado a un cuarto más grande para las dos…" Sollozó. "Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto… siempre supe que serias una extraordinaria madre Shizuru".

Su aún adorada Shizuru había encontrado a alguien que la amara de nuevo y era feliz, su presencia sólo le traería sinsabores, además sabía que Shizuru era capaz de sacrificar todo por ella, Natsuki conocía por experiencia propia el dolor que causa una familia rota… ella preferiría morir que traerle algún mal a la pequeña Saeko y a su futuro hermanito o hermanita.

Calmando sus emociones se puso de pie decidida, se cambió las pijamas que le había prestado su querida Shizuru dejándolas bien dobladas en la cama recordando lo perfeccionista que solía ser la castaña. Salió de puntillas para no hacer ruido y cuando llegó a la puerta, sin prender las luces se detuvo a mirar alrededor suyo. Cuadros y fotos con momentos felices rodeaban la casa, los muebles y la decoración tenían el toque especial de Shizuru y se respiraba un ambiente hogareño, cálido ahí. De cierta forma Natsuki se sintió aliviada sabiendo que la única persona que amó, era feliz. Suspirando relajada se dispuso a abrir

"¿Natsuki?" La voz de Shizuru la detuvo.

"Hey, Shizuru ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" Contestó sonriente la morena o al menos intentaba sonreír por el bien de ambas.

"Lo mismo te podría preguntar"

"Humn no tengo sueño, ¿Qué hay de ti? no te desperté ¿verdad?" Los nervios la hacían hablar sin parar.

"No, tampoco podía dormir"

"Tengo unas pastillas bastante buenas para eso" Intentó bromear Natsuki. Se quedaron mirando en silencio sin saber que decir.

"¿Te ibas a ir de nuevo sin despedirte verdad?" Preguntó suavemente Shizuru. La ojiverde se mordió su labio, nerviosa.

"Shiz-"

Las palabras que quería decir la morena se perdieron bajo esos labios tibios que atacaron lo suyos. Las manos de Shizuru se ciñeron a su cintura, sus propias manos se perdieron en la suave melena de la castaña. Sus bocas se devoraban. Habían soñado con aquellos besos tantas veces. Natsuki no puedo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido cuando los labios de la castaña encontraron el pulso en su cuello.

"Shizuru, Shizuru" Decía con fervor la morena. _'Mi Shizuru' _Necesitaba sentir a Shizuru contra su cuerpo. Rodeándola con sus brazos la atrajo hacia sí para despertar de su ensueño cuando la suave curva de su vientre embarazado le recordó la fría realidad.

"¡No, no!" Se apartó bruscamente "Lo siento, Shizuru" Dijo con un sollozo. Shizuru la miró tiernamente, peinando con sus dedos la cabellera media noche de Natsuki.

"Está bien, no ha pasado nada" Respondió mientras abría la puerta de la casa. La brisa fresca de la noche las envolvió. Con una inhalación profunda Natsuki salió de la casa a paso firme, sabía que si se detenía a pensar terminaría haciendo algo de lo cual nunca se perdonaría.

"¿Nos veremos mañana Natsuki?" Dijo Shizuru insegura desde la puerta

"Por su puesto" Ofreció Natsuki una sonrisa por encima de su hombro, la postura tensa de la castaña se relajó. Internamente el corazón de Natsuki se hacía trizas.

"Entonces no digamos adiós. ¡Hasta luego Natsuki!" Por fin aquella sonrisa que tanto había enamorado a la ojiverde se dibujó en el rostro de Shizuru.

Despidiéndose calladamente con la mano, la morena siguió su camino, sintiendo la mirada intensa que la seguía.

Ya estando a una buena distancia de aquella casa con aroma a hogar y a un amor perdido, Natsuki musitó al viento.

"Adiós, Shizuru."

* * *

**Yeah-sama: **Por qué no tengo finales felices?


End file.
